


Division

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [7]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Call this a part two to a previous story, Federal Bureau of Investigation, M/M, That escelated quickly, division, things get bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Whilst investigating an apartment in the city, Marcus and Wrench stumble upon the most unlikely of allies....then the shit hits the fan, big time.





	Division

**Author's Note:**

> So between battling insomnia and trying to stay mentally sane (I'm joking ofcourse I'm not as bad as I say I am, please don't take me seriously) I some how managed to fart this out of my noggin instead of sleeping.  
> It's over 2000 words...and I think it has some semblance of a story to it... (?.?)  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect Typos, Errors and Word bugs (bzzz)  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends. (^.^)/

** Division **

 

"...I'm not saying it's a stupid approach." Wrench mutters, leaning back against the wall by the door, watching the hallway for any movement. "It's quite sensible all things considered...it's just...how many sessions of Skyrim and Fallout 3 did it take for you to decide that this was the best idea?"    
  
"Firstly..." Marcus listens carefully at the door as he uses his lock-pick to jimmy it open. "I've always used lock-picks. If you'd accompany me on these Ops more often..."  
  
Wrench rolls his eyes under his mask. "I'm beginning to understand why I don't...this is boring as all hell."  
    
"Secondly." Marcus nods to himself as he hears a final click. "It beats your approach which if I'm not mistaken is...?"  
    
"Well there are many." the Anarchist shrugs. "Thermite pack on the lock, breaching charge, battering ram, one of my sledgehammers, sheer strength and will power...take your pick."  
  
"All of those alert people to what your doing." The Hipster stands up, placing the lock-picks into the inner pocket of his jacket. "This...is much quieter."    
  
He takes a hold of the door handle and opens it up, revealing a darkened apartment room. Expected considering they were in a complex full of them.  
  
Taking out his stun-gun, Marcus moves into the room slowly. Wrench follows him, immediately reaching to the wall and turning on a light-switch.  
  
"What are you-" Marcus turns to face him, eyes wide under his glasses. "What if someone is in here?"  
  
"I checked the cameras in this place...nobody has been seen entering or leaving this apartment in over a month." Wrench shrugs. "We're safe."  
  
He moves casually past him into the main room, looking about for a moment. He stops in the center, placing his hands on his hips, question marks lighting up his mask.  
  
Marcus moves over to a wall on the far left hand side. It was covered in all sorts of things. Print-outs of maps and official documents, some of them branded with the Blume Company Logo, others ctOS.  
  
They were all interconnected with lines drawn in red-marker. He has no idea what he's actually looking at until he spots a familiar word.  
  
A word that's highlighted in yellow all over the place.  
  
"Omicron." He whispers to himself.   
  
"Someone's watching us." Wrench says, taking out his pistol, staring with pin-dot eyes at a camera on the wall. It had been installed by whoever occupied the room. "There's a camera on the wall over here."    
  
He takes out a suppressor and begins screwing it onto the barrel end. At the same time, Marcus' eyes lock onto something among all the pieces of paper.  
  
Pushing a couple of them aside, he pulls a printed photograph from the wall. To his ever mounting concern it's an image of Wrench and himself walking in Golden Gate Park.  
  
He remembers that exact moment, namely from the laptop that Wrench was holding in the picture. They'd just raided a Prime_Eight warehouse and were heading back to his apartment to look over it's contents.  
  
There are a couple more. One of them is of Marcus, alone, walking out of the Arthurs in Oakland, and the other is one of Wrench outside the Games and Glory Store, smoking a cigarette.  
  
Just then a suppressed shot goes off, causing him to flinch slightly. He turns to his partner, holding the photo to him to see. "Someone's been stalking us."    
  
Wrench pulls the suppressor off of his pistol, eying the photo for a second. Letter Os appear on his mask as he puts holsters everything. "What the fuck?"  
    
He walks over to him, snatching the photo from his hand. "Who's been playing pervert? That's usually my job!"  
  
"That's not all..." Marcus takes a hold of his arm, pulling him over to the wall. "Whoever this is...they're looking for Omicron."    
  
"Omicron." Wrench repeats, looking at every mention of the word just like Marcus had. "I knew it wasn't over...I just knew it."  
  
"We're linked in with this." Marcus says, taking out his phone and opening his camera app. "Once we're out of here, we have to get back to HQ...tell Sitara what's going on."    
  
"Who the fuck is this Omicron guy?" Wrench asks, staring at the picture. He actually kind of liked it, when it was taken he was clearly in the middle of talking. Marcus had that amused smile he always had when he listened to his waffling. "Seriously...we tried finding him, and we couldn't...just like you said."    
  
"And whoever complied this..." Marcus snaps a few photos of the wall. "They've not had much luck either. Allot of questions, allot of unknowns here."    
  
Wrench folds the picture up, placing it into one of his pockets. He let's out a sigh, pondering the implications of all this.  
  
Glancing up, he immediately goes rigid. Someone was standing in the open door-way, a pistol trained on him. They were cloaked in the shadow of the room.  
  
"Um...M?" he says, bringing his hands up slowly.  
    
"What?" Marcus turns around, immediately taking out his stun-gun, pointing it at the stranger. "Woah, that's close enough!"  
  
"Stun-gun versus a 9 millimeter?" they grumble. "Don't be an idiot, drop it."    
  
"Who the hell are you?" Wrench asks, keeping his hands up.  
    
"I could ask you the same question." is the response.  
  
"If you own that business behind us." Marcus comments. "You'll already know who we are."  
  
After a moments silence, perhaps even hesitation on their part, the pistol lowers and they step into the light. "You're looking for Omicron."  
  
Wrench lowers his hands, letter Os appearing on his mask. "Hold up! I remember you...your-"    
  
"How's the leg?" Aiden asks, holstering his pistol. "I'm surprised your still walking after that."    
  
"It was fixed...rather force-ably"  
  
"I knew I recognized those eyes." Marcus sighs. "You were gonna shoot me, last time I saw you."  
    
"I would have if masky here hadn't come in and tackled me." Aiden shrugs. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't, and..."    
  
He moves over to the wall, gesturing to all of the stuff compiled on it. "...that we happen to be looking for the same thing. Hence why you aren't dead now either."    
  
"Wait..." Wrench shakes his head. "You're telling me...that Aiden Pearce...the Fox...the most infamous hacker of our age...can't find Omicron?"    
  
"I've been looking for him since I got here." he points to several of the maps. "Each of the marks on those maps are the home addresses of someone in San Francisco who has had, or may still currently have connections with him, or someone who knows him."  
  
"What makes Marcus so special?" Wrench asks. "So special that you had to follow him around, stalk him?"  
  
"You two are with the local Dedsec Cell, correct?" Aiden looks back at him. "From what I've heard over your comms, the two of you run primary Ops for them."  
  
"We are..." Marcus considers for a moment. "The Lead Field Operatives...Yeah."    
  
"And you've been looking for Omicron?"  
  
"No." Marcus shakes his head. "We tried looking for him. We couldn't find him."    
  
"You don't sound too annoyed about that." Aiden returns. "Isn't the habit of millennial to get mad when something doesn't go their way...'triggered' or whatever?"  
    
"I worked with him." Marcus sighs. "I know what he's capable of. If he wants to disappear, he disappears. Nobody finds him."    
  
"Which makes you the most qualified person I've found so far." The Fox slowly paces over to him. "You know him, his tactics, his past..."  
  
Marcus shivers slightly as he approaches him, the rumors among the Dedsec Ops that Aiden Pearce had a presence weren't lies. That and he'd felt it before, during their last encounter. At least this time he wasn't nursing a head-wound.  
  
"I know a thing or two, Yeah."  
  
"Perhaps we could come to an arrangement?"  
  
"Are you asking for our help?" Wrench, pushing in next to his partner. "And that's...close enough by the way."    
  
"Yes." is Aiden's response. "Will you help me?"    
  
Marcus huffs a laugh. He was all for helping someone out, but the question was were the others? Never mind what Wrench was probably thinking right now, what would Ray think about this? According to him the last time he saw Pearce they were trying to kill one another.  
  
"What if we refuse?" Wrench asks for him, question marks appearing. "What if we don't want to help you?"    
  
"Then when you leave this place, you best hope we don't cross paths again." The Fox replies calmly. "I don't do loose ends, they just get in the way."  
  
"Wrench..." Marcus looks to his partner. "Call Sitara, tell her we're on our way back..."    
  
He looks at Aiden, hesitating just for a moment. "Tell her we've got someone who'd like to speak with her."    
  
"You can't be fucking serious?" Wrench looks between them both. "Marcus?"    
  
"As much of an honor as it would be to be killed by the Fox, I don't think we need him against us...especially if Omicron's lurking around the corner."    
  
"She's not gonna like this." Wrench shakes his head, taking out his phone. "I don't like this."    
  
"Noted."  
    
Wrench brings the phone up to his ear, Sitara's voice can be heard immediately. "Yeah, it's me...we've got a development over here...M's bringing someone in."    


* * *

**A WHILE LATER - CASTRO HACKERSPACE**

* * *

  
  
"I don't believe it." T-Bone comes to a grinding halt as he reaches the bottom of the steps. "I thought this was a joke!"  
  
He looks at Aiden. He's standing just behind Josh at the table. The Younger hacker is using his laptop.  
  
"Didn't you pass the mid-life crisis stage a few years back?" Aiden immediately asks, noting his choice of clothing. "Last time I saw you, you looked like a wrench jockey."  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" T-Bone asks, taking a step or three towards him. He folds his arms. "There better be a damn good explanation for this!"  
  
"Omicron..." Wrench mutters from his workbench. He'd buried himself in his own work after getting back. Arguing with everyone over his opposition to letting the Fox into their personal space was something he didn't have the patience for right now. "...He's looking for Omicron."    
  
"Why?" T-Bone asks in response. "What's he to you?"    
  
"That's a very good question." Wrench turns from his workbench. "Why are you looking for Omicron?"  
  
Aiden doesn't respond verbally for a moment. He looks between them, rapidly thinking up a response. "That is none of your business."    
  
"Oh I'd say it is." T-Bone paces over to the table, reaching the other side he leans forwards on it. "Considering it's us he's decided to fuck with."  
  
Before Aiden can reply, Marcus makes himself known from the right. Sitara is following him and the pair looked like they'd been having an argument.  
  
"The reasons for him helping us are irrelevant." The Hipster grumbles. "I just need to know that he won't suddenly turn around and shoot us in the back, or anything like that."  
  
"Perhaps after we've found Omicron, sure." Aiden nods. "Until then you have nothing to fear."  
  
"That's about what I expected..." Marcus turns his gaze to Sitara. "That satisfy you?"    
    
"Not even remotely..." is her immediate response. "But you said it yourself on the phone, what choice do we have?"  
    
"We have plenty of fuckin' choices!" T-Bone suddenly snaps. "There are a million other things you two could have done, like...I dunno...shoot him?"    
  
"Last time we encountered him you said we were lucky to have made it out alive." Marcus retorts, crossing his arms. "What use would shooting him do?"  
    
"Is that what he told you?" Aiden smirks at him. "I knew you'd be unable to exaggerate."  
  
"Unlike them, I've seen the shit you're capable of Pearce." T-Bone hisses. "You're not right...mentally and morally."    
  
"Sorry to have disappointed you."  
  
"Whatever." the older man turns and head over to his usual spot on the other-side of the room. "Do what you need to do, leave me outta this."  
  
Before anyone else can comment. Aiden feels Josh's hand hit him on the arm. "I've got something...it's recent too."  
  
"You work fast." Aiden takes out his phone, interfacing it with his laptop. The screen starts to distort, flicker and refresh at random intervals. "Excuse me a second."    
    
"Woah." Josh sits back in his chair. "Wh- What are you doing?"    
  
"Downloading everything you lot have on Omicron." he replies calmly. "Don't panic, I'm not gonna ruin your security...as mediocre as it is."    
  
The download stops, but the screen of Josh's laptop is still acting up. "Hmmm...that's not normal."    
  
"You think?" Josh whines back at him, trying to type onto it. "What have you done to it?!"  
    
"Nothing, I just downloaded the data you have...it shouldn't be doing that."  
  
"What the hell?" Wrench asks, as all of the screens around the room begin to do the same thing.  
  
Marcus who had been in a world of his own, checking his phone eeps back as his phone screen starts to do the same thing. "What the hell is this..."  
  
He glares at Aiden. "What did you do?"    
    
"That wasn't me...something else is causing this interference-"  
  
"-Dedsec!" a familiar voice speaks over to the rooms speakers. "It's about damn time too...you're all getting sloppy."  
  
"Wait...that's not-" T-Bone stands up from where he'd dropped himself. "No fuckin' way."    
  
"Raymond Kenney." Dusan Nemec appears on the screens suddenly, a shit-eating grin on his face. "You're on a federal wanted list...as is the freak back there."    
    
"Fuck you too asshole." Wrench comments.  
  
"What is this?" Sitara asks, looking around the room. "How did you access our systems?"  
  
"We didn't access them, we walked right through the open door." Dusan beams back. "The one your new friend just opened up."  
  
"Clever..." Aiden mutters. "Very Clever..."  
  
"That phone of his is now broadcasting your location to a few very important people..." Dusan continues. "One of them being our mutual friend Mr Sutton."  
  
Josh has moved over to his workstation on the far end of the room. He notices the security monitors are still active. The Cameras outside the store up-stairs are showing Police cars and trucks arriving outside.  
  
"We got police up-stairs!" he shouts back. "Sitara?"    
  
"You shouldn't have escaped, Marcus." Dusan smirks, he looks directly at the Hipster, even though it was just a camera feed. "You've just signed your own arrest warrant for all of your friends....So long."  
  
He disappears from the screen and everything returns to normal.  
  
"Guys!" Josh shouts. "Police! There at the-"    
  
"Open up, Dedsec!" a voice says from atop the stairs, thumping occurring on door. Marcus instantly recognizes it as Agent Sutton. "You're surrounded!"    
  
"What do we do?" Wrench asks, stepping forwards. "Sitara?"    
    
"Marcus..." she mutters. "Get Wrench out of here...I'll take Josh and Ray can go with the Fox."    
    
"Great." T-Bone rolls his eyes.  
  
"Could be worse." Aiden replies. "I could be trying to kill you."    
    
"Shut your mouth."  
  
"You know the fall backs." Sitara nods to them all. "Keep your comms on quiet, not a single word unless it's an emergency, understood?"    
  
"Yeah...we got you." Marcus nods. "Just say the word."    
  
"Okay..." she takes a deep breath looking at them all once last time. "...Division."  
  
On that prompt the power cuts and the entire room plunges into darkness.  
  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Was that any good, or has the analytical sphere of my brain as gone to sleep?" - Gil Brodie, Mass Effect: Andromeda.  
> *tired sigh* ...very fitting words. (=.=)  
> \---  
> \- I deleted the last part because I hated it...that's my reason, don't argue with it.  
> \- Aiden Pearce, Dusan Nemec...who next, Jordi?...a certain rat perhaps? Yep this was a shamless character bring back. (O.O)  
> \- I need some tea.  
> \- When the hell am I gonna make these two do each other !? (Probably never, I'm not very good at sexy things...I prefer to establish the relationship and move on with it...sorry if that's not your cup of tea.)  
> \- I REALLY need some tea. *stands up and walks away*  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one, people (^.^)


End file.
